the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley
Formerly, apart of the United States Army Special Forces, Col. Bradley is now the acting Commanding Officer of the 75th Ranger Regiment and a staff officer within the United States Special Operations Command. He is a major antagonist of the Into the Dark series and a major threat to the Revolutionary Army and the New Patriot Movement. Appearance Bradley is a tall, bald and well-built older man with an intimating look and a clean shaven face. He wears standard US Army Ranger clothing as well as body armor, and worn brown combat boots. Personality Bradley was ruthless, merciless, intelligent military leader. Every action he took was driven by his desire to keep the human race alive, which he took to an unsettling and murderous extent. As an experienced military leader demonstrated his power through fear and intimidation, killing without any hesitation and torturing those who opposed him as a public example to his allies and enemies alike, however, Bradley was able to recognize strengths in his enemies, impressed at Dante's intelligence, leadership and charisma but at the same time questioned what his vengeance would achieve for either of their people. Despite the men of the 75th Ranger Regiment being undoubtedly loyal to him, who they saw as a great leader, Lt. Dante Bishop and the remainder of the U.S. military saw the colonel as nothing more than a delusional-psychopath, as evidenced by his extreme measures, his lack of remorse for his actions, as well as the fact that he believed that all of his actions were justified. Biography Background Bradley was the commanding officer of the 75th Ranger Regiment throughout the Into the Dark series. During his military career, he held the ranks of lieutenant, captain, major, lieutenant colonel and finally colonel. He joined at twenty one as a Second Lieutenant where he would participate in the Officers Training Course as well as joining the United States Army Special Forces. As one of the most powerful men in post-apocalyptic America, took it upon himself to defeat the Revolutionary Army led by Lt. Dante Bishop a former Navy SEAL, thus becoming a rival of the United States Marine Corps Special Operations Command. Events of the Into the Dark series As a Second Lieutenant serving as a platoon leader in a deployment in the Gulf War, during his career he became known for his apparent lack of empathy, ruthless yet effective tactics, coupled with a unique charisma that inspired the men underneath him. Bradley usually undertook missions for the sole purpose of glorifying his name. For his loyal service to the U.S. Army, Bradley was quickly promoted through the ranks and soon became a Captain. After a decisive victory against a guerrilla insurgency in Northern Africa, the commander-in-chief rewarded Bradley by promoting him to the rank of Colonel. However, Bradley's opportunistic and ambitious nature caused the U.S. Army leadership to wonder whether this promotion was honorably earned. Early Outbreak At the beginning of the outbreak, after receiving a distress signal from the San Francisco survivors, Bradley and his unit the 75th Ranger Regiment were dispatched from Fort Benning, Georgia to hunt down and annihilate the Infected. Late Outbreak Total War President Rodriguez responded with an all-out-attack, Operation Gringo, sending the United States Air Force it bombarded forested areas and people suspected of aiding the militants, while 2,000 soldiers of the United States Army's 75th Ranger Regiment commanded by Col. Bradley surrounded the Appalachians, driving north to the rebel encampments. Despite their numerical and technological superiority, the regiment as a whole had no experience with guerrilla warfare in the Appalachian Mountains, leading to Dante halting their offensive using a series of land mines and well timed ambushes. Many of Bradley's Rangers were either executed by Dante's rebels or devoured by the Infected. Death Bradley, knowing the exact location of the Revolutionary Army's main base of operations from reconnaissance missions conducted by Cpt. Rod Wilson along with two unnamed soldiers. While his fellow soldiers were killed, Bradley having gained the information he needed he leads a surprise attack on the rebel base alongside Cpt. Rod Wilson, Sgt. Rodriguez. Immediately after arriving on sight the soldiers immediately opened fire on the base but were immediately pinned down by sniper fire. Dante pursued him further into the forested woods knocked the M4 A1 Carbine out of his hand, sending both of them into the ground, they proceeded to engage in close combat and after a lengthy fight Dante stabbed him with his knife and then impaled his head ending his life. Skills and Abilities Weapons Used Category:Antagonists Category:Leader Category:Military